It's all about love isn't it
by mrs-commodore
Summary: Neil is troubled,a guy was going though his rubbish, he found a bug. Someone wants to arrest Neil, someone wants to set him up and someone wants to protect him and somethings up with Webb's girl. who does she work for? who is really under investigation
1. under

**It's All About Love Isn't It**

**Chapter One**

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters and original plot depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

The sun was blazing, the wind was weak and it was a great day for investigating. Mickey turned over in his hotel bed. "Mickey. I got us some breakfast." Mickey smiled to himself.

"Thanks Anne, you didn't have to..."

"I know, but you need a good meal." Mickey smiled again while sitting up in the double bed. Anne passed him the full english. Mickey was always careful with relationships, but Anne Westerland was different, Mickey met her in a pub, she'd tipped her drink down him, and they hit it off from the start.

"Anne, how long have we been... you know.." Mickey asked while munching though a mouthful of beans.

"Nine weeks, about that anyway. Why?"

"I was just thinking."

"Alright, listen I'm gunna' have a shower - is that OK?" Mickey nodded to the brunette beauty while trying to swallow a hash brown.

The sun was blazing, the wind was weak and it was a great day for investigating. Neil turned over, awoken by the sound of his wife in the shower, he decided to check on his son. Jake was still sleeping, his small head hidden into the moss green pillow. Neil sighed and went downstairs.

The car shot into the parking space. Mickey got out and opened the passenger door to grab his briefcase, just as he locked the door his phone beeped. He examined the phone.

"New message Anne, open now?"

Mickey opened the essage while he walked though to the yard. The message read;

"Hey baby, I was wondering if u wanted 2 go out 4 a meal tonite, on me? tb luv Anne xx" Mickey smiled, since he met her he's had nothing but pamering, he's only paid for a meal once, and got a round in twice - she pays for the rest.

The car shot into the parking space. Neil had to find out who and why that bug was planted, also about the man searching his bins. Neil entered by the yard, but the code to open the door had been changed, seeing the camera he was about to ring Phil, but two PC's came by and opened the door, saying a quick hello to the DI as they passed.

She walked down the street, posh and upper middle class people lived here she thought. She stopped looking over at a house on the opposite path, she knew who lived there, but he wasn't there. His gold volvo had gone. The deep blue front door was inviting, she could see a shadow of a woman in the front room. Phillipa, she thought.

The woman stood there for nearly a minute until moving on, she had a meeting with an old friend who she'd worked with for a good four years... until recently that is.

As she entered the cafe she saw the man she was meeting, he had ordered her a coffee, and was drinking his own. She sat opposite him. After all this time, still he seemed pale around her, ten weeks is a long time - for some people.

"Hey, I'm glad you met me here, thank's for the coffee, so what have you got for me?" The man opposite her scratched his chin and at the same time he passed her a file with his other hand.

"Everything you asked for. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." She smiled.

"What do I do best?" The man gulped, and took another sip of coffee. "Thanks again, I owe you."

"Yeah, well... I got to go - the office is nothing without me." The man left a tip for the waitress and left. She took a sip of her coffee while thinking of her plan. Just then he walked in. She shuffled and felt sick. He was meeting a woman - who looked scared, she seen her before, he'd met her in a cafe before. She hadn't seen him so close since it happened, he had his back to her, so she was safe from him noticing her. They seemed careful and worried. She couldn't hear the conversation, but it was heated. The woman he was meeting then stood up and left, only for him to follow. They talked outside for a while then went their different ways.

She left the cafe, just about to cross the road when she noticed DS Hunter following the woman, she decided to follow Neil.

Neil opened his front door. He was tired and hungry. He walked into his front room, Phillpia was doing some work on the sofa, while Jake was playing on his gameboy advance. Neil wanted to spend time with Jake rather than Phillipa, so he arranged to watch a DVD with his son. Jake went upstairs, he could hear his mum and dad talking downstairs, he'd gotton use to their arguements, they had more since his father was home.

Jake opened his door, and tuned on the TV, he then walked over to the bottom shlef of his bookcase, kneeling he examined the titles, he chose _Thomas The Tank Engine All Aboard with The Steam Team._ he favoured this one because of the fireworks on the last episode. He picked up the DVD and sat down in front of the televison.

Neil walked up the stairs, walking into Jake's room, he saw his son sat legs-crossed in front of his TV opening a DVD case. Neil picked up the remote while Jake closed the cas eand sat next to his dad on the bed. When the DVD came on neil was about to select the "Play" option, but Jake took the remote off him. "I want to press the button..."

"Alright, go on then, thats it. Good boy." Jake passed the remote to Neil and held his fathers arm while they sat and watched Thomas The Tank Engine.

Considering it's a Friday night the resturant wasn't that busy. Mickey sat opposite Anne. "How was your day?" Mickey smiled.

"Why do you always ask me 'bout my work?" Her stomach jumped, does he know, she thought. Mickey carried on. "I wanna' talk about you." She smiled,

"What do you want to know?" Mickey took a sip of his red wine,

"Well what did you do today?"

"I went out to meet a old friend, we meet for coffee... that's about it really." Well to his knowledge, she thought.


	2. cover

**It's All About Love Isn't It**

**Chapter Two**

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters and original plot depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

"Good morning everyone, it's a shame the weather isn't as good as waking up to us is. With a cloudy day and the threat of showers, don't forget to bring your brollies. So here's a song to..." Anne switched off the radio alarm clock. She looked over her side. Mickey was still sleeping. She started to panic slightly, she managed to get out of Mickey last night what happened to Neil in the day, he told her about some corrupt DI, and that they found £5,000 under his son's bed. Also about a bug in his fire alarm. She knew that Mickey wasn't doing what he was suppose to, she'd seen him with some of the McGowen clan. She reconised them by the pictures from BIU. Yes, she's been to BIU.

She wrote down everything Mickey told her, as she sat at the desk in the hotel room, so she didn't forget. She knew who was after Neil - and who was resonsible. She's got a mate who lives opposite Neil, they're are a curtain twitcher, and they rang her in the middle of the night, telling her that Neil had a visitor, about two o' clock in the morning. Anne asked them to keep an eye on it, just in case they hurt anyone in the house, he hadn't the neighbour saw their shadows moving in the front room. They were arguing again.

Anne looked though her notebook once again, this time in great detail. She didn't like what she found. How did the money get there, if It wasn't Neil's or Phillipa's... Unless she's involved.

Anne thought so hard and for so long, she began to have a headache, and to make things worse Mickey was waking up. Quickly she put the peices together;

Phillipa had made calls when Neil was out to someone she wasn't all that friendly to, but she asked them for help. Phillipa also had a few criminals call round. Anne got suspious and planted the bug, not to incriminate Neil, but to protect him. Ten weeks ago, she was someone different, today she's trying to keep her life and Neil's safe.

Anne kissed Mickey on the head and told him she had to go out for a while. What she didn't tell him was where she was going.

Anne had made many friends during her life, many of them small criminals who she gave a break, they came in very handy, as she asked one to tail Neil. She got a call while she called a cab, saying that Neil was on the move, and that he'd stop outside a pub - a pub well know to the McGowen family. Anne moved fast, she got their within five mintues, and told Pete the tail-driver to go home and that he'd payed his debt.

Anne stood at the corner outside the pub, she could clearly see Neil inside the pub and his car, not too far from her motorbike. She needed help, something was up, so she rang someone she knew would help, and needed to know what she has found out, but that wasn't going to be easy, since she's not suppose to be here and everything.

As Neil walked out of the pub Anne ducked behind the wall, she slowly moved her head so she could see him, his phone rang - and by the looks of things he was about to move. So she ran to her bike that was out of sight of the pub, and watched from afar Neil's moves. Her phone rang seconds before she was about to put her helmet on, it was the guy she rang for help, he wanted more infomation, and she could hear another person in the room, it was DCI Meaddows. She asked the man on the phone why the DCI was there. Anne was deep in conversation with the man. So deep that she completely lost sight of Neil.

"Oh dear..."

"What? what? Is it Neil?"

"He's gone..."

"Wha... what do you mean he's gone!"

"I was too busy talking to you!"

"Guv'... we got a problem, we need to follow him by his phone again... yeah, she lost sight of him." Anne couldn't hear the DCI, only the one-way conversation with Neil's friend.

"Look, I'll call you back when we've found him, stay put." He hung up. Anne sighed and sat on her bike, while on leg was resting on the kerb.

She turned her attension to MCGowen for the time being, ten mintues later Gordon had recived a call, he seemed happy. Anne started to worry, she grabed her phone and just as she was about to press the first button, Sunhill rang back.

"He's been at an apartment for a while now, we're on our way now, you can come - but stay way away from sight!" He'd hung up again. The bike started with a roar, and nothing was getting in her way. Not even orders, she had to save him... The man she loves.


	3. love

**It's All About Love Isn't It**

**Chapter Three**

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters and original plot depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

The tyres moved faster than ever before, dodging traffic like the Welsh did for their Grand Slam. nothing but the face of determination spread across her face. No-one was going to harm him, she knew it - she felt cold. Something was up with Neil. Her phone rang once again, it vibrated in her pocket. It was the DCI. "He's in an shabby flat, we're just about to go in... you got the proof?"

"Yeah, I'll be their now." And she was off once more. She'd only learnt how to drive a motor bike when she was off in january, and already she was pretty good, that was untill she was caught speeding, and a police car started to tail her, looking in her mirrors it was Tony and Reg. She should stop, but as King Edward II knows... once the Scots get something into their head, nothing can stop them. She put up one gear and when though some traffic bollards that the area car could never get though, she knows because she was with Tony once, trying to get a guy on a bike, this was the point where they lost them.

She pulled up to the flat where the DCI told her Neil was. They were still in the car - she could see them, they didn't know who she was. With a new mode of transport, a chocolate brown wig and an stronger Scottish accent she was like somebody new. She decided to make the first move, she got off the bike. A shot of pain rushed up her leg, she was still in a bad shape after the fire, but she still proceded. She glanced back at Phil and Jack, they were getting out of the car and running towards her.

"We'll go first, you stay here." She nodded, so she sat on a wall across the street, until they gave the word. Then she saw Mickey with two people in a silver car, they ran inside - she had to do something, how did they know?

Taking her helmet off she ran up the metal stairs. She opened the front door. The first she saw was Mickey's shocked face.

"Anne? What? What are you doing here?" Mickey grabbed her arms and guided her outside.

"Who's this Mickey?" His DI asked.

"Our helper" Jack said. "Phil, take her away... so she's safe, then she can tell you everything, we'll be at the station, I don't want her to see this." Phil nodded.

"Hey I hope you have another helmet for that bike of yours." She smiled.

"So let me get this right... You were in the explosion, but MIT spotted you when they were on the scene..."

"Yeah they were looking for clues, and the firemen were just looking." Phil took another sip of his drink

"So then you explained to them your findings of PC Kent to them..."

"Yes, then they arranged to protect me, but only after I told them about him leaving me there."

"I still can't believe he did that, I mean he was waiting around, only for news abuot you... and when Neil was asking around for you he siad he hadn't seen you."

"He's a murderer. Nothing or no-one can change that."

"People think Neil's a..."

"He's not!" She dropped head, how did it get like this. Phil sat closer to her

"He told Pippa, about you...he even went to your funeral instead of Ken's." Andrea looked up

"I didn't have a funeral, it was staged, so was the morge. I was given lessons on how to act dead. I heard Neil and Gabreil talking. I felt sick, he was so nice to him - and Neil didn't know he'd tried to do. My family knew that I didn't die, I was about to move up there until MIT got the evidence."

There was a knock on the door, Jack popped his head around, "They're gunna hold him until we have evidence to prove his inocence, Anne...Andrea..."

"I have the file, it's in my backpack." She leant down and reached out a pink file, it was quite think. "I also have cassette tapes of Pippa's conversations..."

"You think you know someone..." Phil whispered. "I didn't think she was so dirty." Andrea winced

"Does he know about me?" Andrea asked the DCI,

"No, I can tell him..."

"Nah, he's gone though enough for the time being, anyway MIT have still yet to get some more evidence that'll be approved for court."

"It'll take a few hours for all this to be proved and cast ironed." The DCI explained while holing up the file. " Phil will stay with you for a while." The DCI was just about to leave, then swung around. "Oh, by the way... the bug?" She nodded,

"It was me, I needed to know what that Pippa was up to." Jack smiled, I knew it was above the NCS.

Neil sat with his head in his hands, when did it all go wrong and why, he thought. A clank of the door awoke Neil from his deprssed state. A PC was at the door.

"You have a visitor..." Phil walked around the steel door. Neil looked pleased to see a friendly face. Phile nodded to the PC, indicating that he could handle it from here. Phil sat next to Neil, and tapped him on the shoulder, much like when he did at the fire. Neil looked rough, he'd been put into the white suits so hid clothes could be tested.

"How are you feeling?" Neil grunted

"I've been worse."

"Like when Andrea died?" Neil shot a look at Phil, then shook his head,

"Why have you brought that up? I thought you were a mate..." Phil held his hands up in front of him

"Calm down I am being a mate, you wanna know something? That woman who walked into the flat, before the DCI arrested you. Did you reconise her?"

"I didn't see her properly, why?" Phil moved closer to Neil.

"Look if I was you right now, I wouldn't know who to trust, but if there was one person out their i truset once, someone I loved, somone I thought had died..."

"Woah, Phil what are you going on about?" Phil cleared his throat.

"Andrea... she's not dead."


End file.
